Sucedio aquella noche
by Bellisimaw
Summary: A Isabella le hicieron creer una cruel mentira por años, la enloquecieron, la atormentaron usando a dios de escudo Su familia la odiaba, su Novio la odiaba, a ella y a su bebe, que nunca nacio. O eso le hicieron creer, ¿Que esta dispuesta a hacer una madre por su hijo?, Ella tendra que decidir, entre salvar a su bebe y su amor con Edward, o su familia. Una madre siempre lo da todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Una nueva historia, gracias a todas las chicas que me leen y gracias a todas las chicas de FFAD.  
Disclamer: Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene escenas fuertes como: Maltrato, Religion, violaciones, y abortos.**

**Soundtrack: To Build a Home- The cinematic orchestra.**

**********Beteado por Patto Moleres. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**

**Ahora sí los dejo con el Prologo, que lo disfruten, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

No recuerdo muy bien como sucedió todo... Solo sé que antes de eso, todo era una bruma enorme que no me dejaba mirar hacia atrás. Tampoco sé a qué hora fue. No recuerdo muy bien su nombre, ni el color de sus ojos, ni tampoco como se sentía tenerlo entre mis brazos.

Sucedió aquella noche.

Fría y espeluznante.

Llena de confusión y mentiras.

Mentiras llenas de espinas que se clavaban en mi alma, una tras otra.

Ahora, no sé si lo soñé, si todo fue un mal sueño, un sueño amargo. Pero hay algo, algo, una llamarada de anhelo dentro de mí, algo que me implora que no les crea… que son mentiras, que si pasó.

Que sucedió aquella noche.

Aquella noche helada, de luna misteriosa, la noche que no tenía estrellas…

La noche de dolor interminable, de agonía infinita, de recuerdos confusos y de horror.

Sucedió aquella noche… de la cual no existen recuerdos ni memorias. Una noche fantasma. Si pasó… si sucedió… Si ocurrió…

La voz me habla, me grita, me suplica que le crea. Porque sí, sucedió aquella noche. Pero para, llegar a aquella noche, tendría que comenzar desde el principio, desde el comienzo de esta historia, que jamás debió ser contada.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Atentamente Valentina Shaday, desde Venezuela 1:00 PM**


	2. Chapter 2

**El primer caps niñas, nos vemos abajo.**

**Disclamer: Esta historia es para mayores de edad, contiene escenas violentas, de maltrato, sexo explicito violaciones y abortos.**

**Soundtrack: Never gonna leave this bed-Maroon 5.**

**Disfrutenlo.**

**Gracias a Patto por el maravilloso Beteo y a las chicas de facebook.**

**¡Y como siempre mil gracias a Monserrat Guerra, mi gran amiga!**

Beteado por Patto Moleres. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)

**El Requiem del Final.**

En la fiesta del pueblo todo el mundo reía y bailaba. Se celebraba el setenta y cinco aniversario de Forks. La fiesta se llevaba a cabo en la plaza central, era una recolección para construir la nueva iglesia en la colina. Todos los jóvenes, cada ser habitante del lugar y alrededores estaba presente para ayudar y colaborar.

El pastor de la iglesia, Charlie Cullen y su esposa Renée Swan estaban aquí junto con su familia. Todos adoraban a la pareja y a sus hijos. Eran el hogar perfecto e impecable que era envidiado por la comunidad. En especial ahora que, para dar el buen ejemplo y unificar a las familias, habían agrandado su enorme casa para acoger al resto de la familia: Carlisle, el hermano de Charlie, su esposa y sus hijos y respectivos esposos. Todos creyentes y devotos a su fe.

Carlisle y Esme, su mujer, tenían un hijo llamado Jasper, quien se casó con una maestra del pueblo, Alice, y una hija llamada Rosalie que se casó con el doctor del pueblo, Emmett. Rosalie era estéril, no podía tener hijos, pero desde hace dos años la pareja esperaba un milagro, este año si no había resultados, se rendirían y buscarían otra opción. Alice tenía un pequeño de dos años llamado Daniel. Charlie tenía una hija, su preciosa muñeca, Isabella, ella contaba con dieciséis años de edad y estaba comprometida con el hijo de su mejor amigo Billy, también pastor de la iglesia.

El joven Jacob e Isabella habían estado destinados toda su vida y se casarían el año entrante. Isabella amaba a Jacob, lo amaba con fuerza y con todos los sentimientos que una joven pudiera profesarle a otro. Estaba feliz, dichosa y plena por su próxima unión. Tenía la vida perfecta, el novio ideal, la familia más hermosa y toda una vida por delante. Nada saldría mal.

Isabella estaba sentada en una de las mesas acompañada por Jacob y sus amigos Shet, Emily, Leah, Sam, Embry y Paul, todos relacionados por la Iglesia.

— ¡Y entonces el pato dijo cuak, cuak! —exclamó Jacob. Todos estallaron en carcajadas, no porque fuera un buen chiste, sino porque era tan malo que provocaba risa.

—Cariño, creo que has tomado demasiado ponche, ya empezaste a contar tus chistes—dijo Bella sonrojada mientras le daba un casto beso a Jake, este frunció el ceño.

—Me amas así cariño —contestó muy pagado de su mismo.

—Por supuesto—contesto ella sin titubear, otro beso.

— ¡Vayan a hacer sus cochinadas a otro lado! —Exclamó Leah divertida.

— ¿Bella me buscas un poco de ponche? —preguntó Emily sonriendo.

—Claro —susurró la castaña sonrojada hasta el cuello.

Salió del fuerte agarre de su novio y caminó hacia el extremo oscuro de la plaza donde la señora Cope servía los tragos.

Se había vestido hermosa para la ocasión. Lucía un vestido de color champagne que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas de seda y que se adhería a su cuerpo de una manera elegante, tenía brillos que la hacían resaltar en aquel lugar, y unas preciosas zapatillas del mismo color. Su cabello estaba perfectamente arreglado en un sencillo moño con dos preciosas pinzas de flores.

Todo el mundo hablaba de la preciosidad de hija que tenía Charlie Swan. Isabella siempre usaba playeras y jeans, ropa que no se acentuaba su figura, la belleza de Isabella era suave, delicada, pero ella sabía muy bien disimularla. Cuando llegó a la enorme mesa decorada con flores y luces sirvió dos vasos más de ponche, se volteó y su torpeza hizo acto de presencia. Sin querer, tropezó con el mantel y el ponche fue a parar al traje de un hombre alto de cabello cobrizo. El mismo hombre, a quien no le importó el ponche, rápidamente atajó a la joven antes de que se cayera precipitosamente al suelo.

— ¡Oh Dios! ¡Lo siento tanto! —jadeó Isabella apartándose rápidamente del hombre, y al mirarlo casi muere. Ese hombre era perfecto, espectacular, sus ojos de color azul mar eran tan impactantes que parecían dos gemas, y su rostro, su rostro era increíble. Tenía un uniforme, de militar. Bella se reprendió a si misma por esos pensamientos, de seguro era un hombre casado y ella estaba a punto de casarse también.

—No te preocupes —susurró el divertido soltando una carcajada que sonó como música celestial para ella.

— ¡No de verdad!, ¡Cuánto lo siento! —jadeó asombrada.

—Está bien cariño, los accidentes pasan—se excusó él con expresión tranquila.

—No, de verdad me siento muy mal —argumentó muy avergonzada—. Ven, acompáñame a mi casa, te limpiaré el uniforme —le dijo ella intentando reparar su error.

El alzó una ceja divertido y la castaña se sonrojó furiosamente por sus palabras y se regañó a sí misma, pero al mismo tiempo la culpa era mayor.

—Señorita, no se preocupe —susurró el también sonrojado y ella negó enérgicamente.

— ¡No, nada de eso! ¡Mire como le ha quedado el traje! ¡Soy muy torpe! —exclamó ella mordiéndose el labio y soltando un gruñido, él se carcajeó divertido.

—No es el único traje cariño, tengo cientos iguales a éste —se excusó él riendo de la inocencia de la joven.

— ¡Pero mire como ha quedado!, ¡Ahora todos se burlaran de usted y será todo culpa mía! —dijo la chica enfurruñada, frunciendo el ceño de manera graciosa.

—Nena, he estado matando gente en Afganistán, te aseguro que el traje era mi menor preocupación—dijo riendo, orgulloso de sus hazañas de guerra.

—Ya… muy rudo, pero que usted sea un héroe neandertal no significa que deba lucir ridículo. ¡No señor!, ¡Y menos por culpa mía! —aclaró ella haciéndolos estallar a carcajadas por el ridículo chiste.

—Está bien pequeña. Vamos antes de que me arrepienta —suspiró el chico de no más de treinta años, quizá unos veinticinco. Ella se sonrojó y él hizo una seña dejándola pasar primero.

Caminaron juntos unas cuadras más hasta que llegaron al frente de la preciosa casa, pintoresca y campestre de Isabella. La más hermosa del pueblo era suya. Sin embargo, a Edward no le impresionaban esas cosas. Tenía el suficiente dinero para comprar cinco casas iguales, pero prefería ahorrarlo y vivir en el pequeño departamento en las afueras del pueblo. Hasta que encontrara una buena mujer con la que casarse y establecerse.

Isabella pasó saludando con elegancia al portero que le lanzó un cómico beso. Edward se carcajeó, esa jovencita era encantadora, y sin duda cuando fuese una mujer, sería una verdadera belleza. Una belleza madura y enigmática. Caminaron por el hermoso jardín de rosas, que se extendía varios kilómetros alrededor de la enorme mansión.

—Tienes una casa preciosa —dijo Edward sonriendo al ver una estatua de piedra que recreaba en el jardín el nacimiento de Jesús.

—Sí, bueno, es de mis padres. No me gusta mucho, es muy grande y algo tenebrosa con tantas esculturas —comentó Bells más para sí misma que para su acompañante, Edward asintió confundido.

— ¿No te gustan las esculturas religiosas? —preguntó sin entender, ella negó sonriendo.

—No se trata de eso. Es sólo que verlas todo el día en todos lados, es algo sofocante —se rió de su propia explicación.

—En eso quizás tengas razón —la animó con su particular sonrisa ladeada.

Entraron a la gran mansión y Edward sinceramente entendió el aborrecimiento de la joven. Había en cada esquina un cuadro o un crucifijo o una escultura religiosa. Frunció el ceño, la casa a oscuras con tantas cosas, tantas imagines, resultaba sofocante.

—No hace falta que disimules, es algo pesado estar aquí —dijo Isabella con una preciosa sonrisa ante la mueca del cobrizo, éste se sonrojó y asintió divertido.

— ¿Dónde está el baño? —preguntó él queriendo marcharse de ese lugar.

—En el segundo piso, acompáñame —susurro Bella sonrojada mientras la seguía escaleras arriba.

Desde las sombras de la cocina la vieja Renatta los observó subir y supo que esa era su oportunidad. No habría otra… La perfecta Isabella caería hoy, ¡caería! Y se marcharía lejos. Lejos a un internado en Suiza. ¡A un convento!, ¡Al manicomio! A donde sea pero esa pequeña tenía que irse de esa casa a como diera lugar. Su maldita presencia, su sola respiración significaba pecado, sacrilegio… Ella nunca debió existir, ella no debió nacer…

Isabella caminaba por el largo pasillo de mármol pulido, haciendo resonar las zapatillas. Edward la seguía observando todos los cuadros, los mosaicos, cada detalle de la escalofriante casa, que al parecer le tenía un santuario a Dios… Era horrendo, horrendo, daba escalofríos. Llegaron a una puerta de madera con elegantes detalles de flores y entraron.

Edward estaba nervioso. Ella era la hija del pastor, no debía estar en un baño con ella… Isabella estaba comprometida con el mocoso ese… Él era un hombre soltero, esto estaba más que mal, era inconcebible. Debía salir de allí ahora.

El baño era precioso, decorado en colores pasteles y rosados. Tenía una hermosa tina blanca y un enorme lavamanos con un pequeño estante lleno de maquillaje y cosas de mujeres. Secadores, toallas, tenazas. Y en una esquina había un cómodo y enorme sofá blanco que contrastaba con la alfombra color piel.

—Es mi baño. No nos van a molestar aquí, así que nadie se enterará de mi horrible accidente —le tranquilizó sonriendo, el intento reírse pero no pudo. Ella se mordió el labio y se decidió a hablar ahora antes de que resultara más incómodo—. ¿Me permites la chaqueta de tu uniforme? —musitó ella en voz diminuta, él sonrió por la timidez de la chica.

Decidió hacerle las cosas más fáciles. Con decisión se desabrocho los botones y se la quitó con cuidado de no dañar las medallas. Isabella jadeó en voz baja, no tenía camiseta debajo de la prenda verde. Él tenía un espectacular torso bronceado y marcado y, y, y… era hermoso y ella estaba jodida.

Isabella tomó temblorosa la prenda y en el lavamanos comenzó a lavarla. Abrió el grifo y tomó el jabón para restregarla. Edward la miraba desde atrás maravillado con la joven, con su cintura de muñeca, con su piel de porcelana y con sus ojos acogedores, con sus piernas de modelo y cuerpo de sirena. Maldición era una niña. Pero Dios sabe que esa niña era sensualmente hermosa, demasiado para su propio bien. Isabella sabía que la estaba mirando y se puso nerviosa, todo comenzó a darle vueltas y no recordó lo que estaba haciendo. Sus piernas temblaron de pronto y un calor insoportable se hizo presente, ¿se estaba quemando viva? ¿O el clima de pronto había cambiado?

Ella no lo meditó. No hubo tiempo de detenerse, ni de pensar en las consecuencias. No existía el después, solo el ahora.

Él no quiso razonar. Solo supo que debía poseerla allí, en ese baño, ahora, sin arrepentimientos.

Sólo deseo, sólo sexo carnal. No amor, no Dios, sólo siguieron la lujuria.

Él la tomó por la cintura y ella jadeó mirándolo, mirando sus ojos. La besó, la besó con fuerza, sin romanticismos, sin palabras dulces. Ella no protestó, es más devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. Nunca había sido besada de esa manera, y eso le asustaba y le gustaba a la vez. Sus tímidas manos acariciaron el pecho desnudo del hombre, y él se aferró de su cintura y de su espalda, no quería ser brusco. ¡Pero Jesús!, esa niña nunca debió invitarlo…

Ella jadeaba entre beso y beso, Edward la tocaba, por todos lados. La ropa resultó ser una incómoda molestia. Las manos de él lentamente fueron bajando el cierre del vestido. A ella no le importó. La vergüenza había quedado atrás, ella quería más, quería todo lo que él pudiese darle.

En su vientre se formaba un huracán de sensaciones, con cada beso. Su sola cercanía le afectaba.

Las manos de Isabella jugaban y jalaban los mechones del cabello de Edward. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados, no había ni un centímetro de distancia entre ellos. Sin embargo, Bella lo deseaba más cerca, más juntos.

El vestido cayó a sus pies y la dejó indefensa, en un delicado brasier de encaje blanco y unas bragas de algodón. Entonces el mundo se le vino a los pies. ¿De verdad quería hacer esto? ¿De verdad quería entregarse de esta manera? Era un pecado. Estaba mal. Iría al infierno. Iría al infierno. Y se quemaría por siempre.

Fue lo último que pensó antes de volverlo a besar con el mismo deseo. Habían pasado el punto de retorno. No habría oportunidad para detenerse ahora.

Él la tomó por las nalgas y la levantó por el aire hasta que sus piernas se enrollaron alrededor de él. El frenesí, el deseo, todo junto y revuelto. La empujó contra la pared. Le dolió, pero no le importó mucho en ese momento. Los besos se volvieron cada vez más demandantes, cada vez más suplicantes. Jadeos y gemidos. Una música completamente sexual y terrenal. Ambos se movían impacientes, el uno contra el otro, buscando más placer… buscando más del otro. El bajó los tirantes del brasier y ella misma terminó de sacárselo con rapidez, sus senos quedaron al aire y él los besó. Los mimó por todas partes. Ella gritó. Él gimió.

La excitación era demasiada. No tenían mucho tiempo y él aprovechando la distracción de Isabella logró bajar sus pantalones y bóxer, mientras seguía besándola con fervor. Quería comérsela entera. Mordió su cuello. Más gritos. Mordió sus labios. Gemidos. Toques, roces que pasaron de la inocencia al completo deseo. El comenzó a estimularla, acariciándola, lentamente, sintiendo su humedad, sus labios demandantes, sus gemidos de niña. Sintiéndola entera.

Ella tembló… tembló al sentir sus caricias, al sentir sus manos, al sentir el cuerpo de Edward reaccionar. Y lloriqueó de deseo y porque le valía una mierda el infierno en ese momento. Él sonrió. Ella jadeó cuando las bragas desaparecieron de su cuerpo, cuando la piel se encendió de deseo. Él empujó. Piel con piel. Ella cerró los ojos. Él volvió a besarla. Desenfrenado. Desesperado. Hambriento. Ella lo sentía tan despierto, tan ansioso, tenía miedo. Pero el miedo era una fina capa que se confundía entre las infinitas capas de anhelo. Lo quería, lo deseaba.

¿Qué importa si a la iglesia le parece incorrecto?, Dios no estaba en aquella habitación, no en esos instantes, no en esa situación. E Isabella nunca estuvo más feliz por eso.

Los besos eran devastadores. Ella jalaba con fuerza su cabello, ya no eran caricias tímidas. Él la sostenía sin esfuerzo y con la mano libre tocaba, exploraba toda la piel desnuda y se maravillaba con cada poro, con cada curva… Pero era demasiado. La excitación era dolorosa, los gemidos ensordecedores. Necesitaban dejarse ir.

Sus sexos se rozaban, se tocaban y ella se movía inquieta, retorciéndose entre la pared y Edward. Él volvió a morder sus labios y clavó sus manos en la cintura, jugueteó con su lengua, sólo para entretenerla, luego la miró a los ojos y lo hizo. Duro. Rápido. Sin palabras lindas. Sin un "lo siento". Sólo fue sexo. Ella soltó un grito ahogado que fue callado por otro beso demoledor. Dolía. Dolía como nada había dolido antes. Ella se abrió en dos ante él, ante su cuerpo, ante su mirada. Pero no se detuvo. Ella tampoco quiso que se detuviera. Eso implicaría más problemas, sentimientos inexistentes, mentiras dolorosas. Volvió a hacerlo, volvió a penetrarla y ella tembló por completo mientras un sollozo que terminó con un gemido involuntario salió de su garganta. El placer y dolor corrían siempre juntos. Siempre autodestruyéndose. Y comenzó ese vaivén lento y tortuoso, ese vaivén enigmático, esa danza ancestral, que hizo que ambos delirases, por motivos distintos. Por razones equivocadas. Por ideales opuestos. Por puro placer. Por un hermoso dolor.

Con cada embestida ella iba perdiendo la razón y él arrojaba el control a la basura. Lento no les servía. Lento no funcionaba. Porque el anhelo era más fuerte que la conciencia. Porque a veces el deseo toma las riendas y el cerebro se apaga por un rato. Duro. Febril. Poderoso. Un movimiento que no daba lugar a los respiros, que te arrancaba el aliento y que hacía que cada nervio, que cada poro explotara.

Los gemidos pasaron a ser gritos ahogados, suplicas no escuchadas. Música de sexo. Palabras cortadas, ruegos incoherentes. Gruñidos. Jadeos. Y todo el frenesí sexual y la tensión del momento acumulada.

El dolor estaba presente para ella, pero el sentimiento que Edward despertaba en su cuerpo era más grande. ¿Qué importaba el dolor cuando el placer es absoluto? Nada. Edward estaba ido, completamente en el paraíso. Le había arrebatado la virginidad a la hija del pastor, pero eso le valía mierda ahora mismo. Esa mujer era hermosa, era una perdición andante. Ella era todo lo que él siempre quiso. Su cuerpo era un templo que él estaba dispuesto a adorar. Y ser el primero, era algo más que satisfactorio, se trataba de orgullo animal, algo más fuerte que el razonamiento. Algo más fuerte que la cordura. Y lo estaba viviendo. Se sentía en el edén, ella era la tentación y probó de la manzana. El infierno estaba latente, quemante, ardiendo por él. Esperándolo. Pero eso también le valía mierda ahora mismo. Había una mujer gimiendo, entre sus brazos, una mujer, que era un sueño caminante. La fantasía de muchos era suya.

Sabía que el imbécil era su novio, pero ahora mismo se carcajeaba del muchacho. Isabella fue suya primero. Y eso le fascinaba. Y el placer fue demasiado. Agotador. Exuberante. Y explotó. Fue una jodida explosión de miles de sensaciones, que acabó en un grito, un gruñido ahogado en labios de miel. Ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos y se dejó ir, la sostuvo tembloroso, jadeante, satisfecho. La joven no podía mantenerse por sí misma. Él le lleno de besos el rostro. Delicados. Suaves. Ella sonrió y volvió a besarlo. Adolorida. Ardiente. Desnudos, sudorosos, jadeantes recuperaban el aliento a la vez que regresaban a la hiriente realidad. Ella volvía a ser la niña prohibida, él un adulto solitario.

Una brecha enorme de razones sociales y reglas sin sentido los separaban. Sin embargo, ahora estaban tan unidos como se es humanamente posible. ¿Y quién era suficientemente puro para prohibirlo? Edward sabía que nadie podría enterarse de lo que sucedió en ese baño, porque no tirarían una piedra, tirarían miles de piedras en su contra. Él iría a la cárcel y ella seria castigada de por vida por un acto involuntario y sin razón aparente. ¿Pero que podía decir a su favor? Ella era una mujer, él un hombre y la atracción, y el deseo se vieron presentes. Y el destino movió muy bien sus cuerdas. ¿Diría que se arrepentía?, ¿qué no lo disfrutó?, ¿qué la obligó? Por supuesto que no. Porque nada de esas mierdas eran ciertas. Pasó, no hay mejor explicación que esa.

Isabella se mordió el labio con fuerza para no gritar. La culpa regresaba, el deseo se marchó. El fuego del infierno amenazante, reclamándola, y podría escuchar a su familia entera, al mundo entero comenzar a juzgarla y exponer una lista extensa por la cual al morir iría al infierno. Pero no se arrepentía, debería hacerlo, pero no podía. No con ese hombre allí, apretándola entre sus brazos, su aliento tan mezclado con el suyo, sus cuerpos unidos, roces diabólicos.

— ¿Estás bien? —fue la primera palabra que uno de los dos pronunció en todo el encuentro del baño. Y ella no supo que responder, las palabras se habían quedado atrapadas en su garganta llena de espinas que ardían y la hacían sangrar.

—Sí —fue más un gemido que una palabra, no quería hablar, no quería enfrentarlo…

—No es necesario que te disculpes, te sonrojes o intentes explicar lo que acaba de pasar —le susurro Edward con una sonrisa divertida, ella se sonrojó y sonrió también.

—No debió suceder —musitó ella cuando el acarició su rostro, Edward volvió a sonreír.

—No sucedió Isabella. Esto nunca pasó, ¿me entiendes? Tú no dirás nada y yo prometo guardarme el secreto —dijo haciendo una mueca divertida, ella negó con la cabeza. Ese hombre la volvía loca—. Ahora vamos a vestirnos, creo que la camisa se limpio ¿no?

— La camisa… Sí… eso creo, señor…—dijo ella sin saber su nombre, él rodó los ojos, siguiéndole el juego.

—Para usted soy Coronel, Coronel Masen señorita.

Edward la ayudó a ponerse de pie y ambos se vistieron, ella con vergüenza, vergüenza absoluta, pero él ya lo había visto todo… para Edward esto era algo normal. Para Isabella una catástrofe. Ya con su uniforme limpio, su mueca de lejanía y normalidad, Edward guardó este momento en lo más profundo, para siempre recordarlo. Isabella se vistió con su vestido algo arrugado, sus zapatillas y un recogido algo despeinado.

Se dispusieron a salir del baño. Pero cuando Edward con decisión giró el picaporte, la puerta no se abrió, lo intentó de nuevo. Y otra vez, y otra vez. Isabella pensó que se desmayaría, pero antes de hacerlo, también trató. Estaban encerrados. Jodidamente encerrados. Entonces todos los planes para salir ilesos de esa situación, se cayeron.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —jadeó ella mirando a su alrededor, ¡No podían salir! Edward le echó una rápida ojeada al baño.

—Saldremos por esa ventana—dijo señalando la ventana que estaba sobre la bañera.

— ¡Estas demente!, ¡Nos mataremos!, ¡Estamos en un segundo piso! —gimió ella mirándolo enfadada.

—Calma mujer. ¡No grites!, no es necesario que todo Forks se entere de que estamos encerrados. Yo saltaré primero, y luego lo harás tú y yo te atajaré, ¿de acuerdo? —ordenó con voz dura, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella se sonrojó y se avergonzó de nuevo pero asintió calmando sus nervios. El pasó delante de ella y se subió a la bañera de un salto, abrió la ventana sin esfuerzo. Miró la caída y se burló mentalmente de Isabella, eran más grandes sus miedos que la caída de la ventana. Se lanzó, cayó de pie, se sacudió la ropa y miró arriba. Isabella temblaba y se mordía el labio dudosa.

—Tienes dos opciones preciosa. Saltas y hacemos como si nada de esto hubiese pasado, y tu reputación queda intacta. O te quedas allí esperando a que te vengan a buscar y quiero ver como explicas, tu vestido arrugado. Y cariño no es por nada pero ese baño huele a sexo y tú también —comento como si nada con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella se mordió el labio de nuevo para no insultarlo y suspiró. Él tenía razón. Saltó y en menos de lo que esperaba, Edward la había atrapado entre sus brazos. Tan delicadamente como pudo la dejó sobre el suelo y antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar él le dijo:

—Gracias por ayudarme con mi camisa señorita Swan. Espero que disfrute esta fiesta tanto como yo lo he hecho —le giño un ojo y se marchó.

La dejo allí, parada sin reaccionar. ¿Era hora de regresar no? Ya eran las doce y se había convertido en calabaza. Caminó y los primeros pasos fueron dolorosos. Cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho. Le había entregado su virginidad a un desconocido que nunca volvería a ver y había cometido un pecado horrendo. Había traicionado a Jacob. A su fe. A su familia. A todo el mundo.

Suspiró, tenía ganas de llorar, había sido una estúpida, ¿Qué esperaba? Estaba tan sumida en sus confusos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Jacob.

— ¿En dónde estabas Isabella?, ¡te he estado buscando desde hace horas! —Siseó el moreno viéndola de arriba abajo más confundido aun. Ella tembló, ¿Qué diría?

—Lo siento… yo me distraje —susurró mirándolo a los ojos, cada vez que lo miraría de ahora en adelante también vería esos ojos cobrizos, como un fiel recuerdo de su infidelidad.

— ¿Por qué hueles a…? —Preguntó dejando la frase inconclusa, no había que ser un experto para saber que era ese olor, pero se reprendió al instante. Era Isabella, ella nunca hacía nada malo y menos eso…—. Olvídalo bella, vamos a la fiesta.

Isabella asintió aliviada de que no la haya atrapado. Nadie diría que sucedió aquella noche. Ni tampoco la juzgarían. No había pruebas. No había nada ni nadie que la delatara. O eso creyó.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los comentarios de facebook, a Rosie Rodriguez, Aryam, Eve, Esmeralda y Mel, grandes amigas de este gran mundo de Twilight. e incluso mas que eso. ¿Que les parecio el cap? Gracias por leer.  
Valentina Shaday desde venezuela, 1:00 PM.  
**


End file.
